My 12
by javu
Summary: A reflection of Molly Weasley on her twelve grandchildren. A humorous writing with references to various characters from the series. Note: Will consist of twelve short chapters. If you like my writing, check on my other Harry Potter fic called All I Ever Wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Victorie Weasley

One would think that if I gave birth to seven children, I would have bunches of grandchildren. Not that I am complaining; twelve healthy grandchildren keep me on my toes enough as it is (just look at the number of knitted sweaters I make every year for Christmas!). Arthur and I have five grandsons and seven granddaughters. Ha, so much for that Weasley curse where only boys can be born into the family. Of course you could say that Ginny broke it first when I gave birth to her.

My firstborn, Bill, and his wife Fleur were the first to give me a grandbaby: Victorie. She was born on the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and thus they named her Victorie, which means "victory" in French.

Being my firstborn, Bill will always hold a special place in my heart. In the same way, Victorie will also have a special place. She's my first grandchild, and the child of my firstborn. And when she was born, everyone spoiled her rotten.

In a good, old fashion, Weasley way, of course.

I wasn't surprised when Victorie grew up to see she inherited her mother's looks. A delicate face, silvery hair, and a slender frame. Which is totally fine, I guess. I like to think her personality, however, is sort of like her mother's but with a heavy dose of Weasley … which is what she is, I suppose.

As a young child she was such a fairy princess. As much as everyone loved Teddy, Victorie was the first _real_ grandchild and niece. Everyone doted on her, picking her up, holding her, playing with her, etc. Even Teddy, who is only two years her senior, gave her the same kind of affection the rest of us did. In retrospect, I am not one bit surprised Teddy and Victorie got together.

But as she grew older and more grandchildren came along, she changed. She and Teddy were the forefront of the next generation of the family. They were the eldest, the seniors, and the ones who made the rules as kids always do (not that many of them listened). With being the first grandchild came the responsibility to the ones who followed. She set an example and established the standard.

With responsibility comes some authority, and authority in the Weasley family often comes with yelling. Lovely, caring, sweet yelling. I don't think any of us were as surprised as Bill and Fleur when Victorie first bellowed at James for putting worms in her shoes. Music to my ears.

You know, I think it's sort of a superpower. A Weasley superpower. We all look so nice and normal until you cross us and then we go into Howler mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique Weasley

Now, I wasn't surprised when Dominique first yelled. My second grandchild is more Weasley-ish. She has her mother's looks, but she's not quite as stunning as Victorie. She's still beautiful, don't get me wrong. She has this lovely strawberry blonde hair with the same texture as her mother's and sister's.

I think she feels like she's overshadowed by Victorie. But years of feeling like that has made her strong. She has grown very independent. When she was young she was always trailing after Teddy and Victorie. And well, you know how children are. Victorie always wanted to ditch her younger sister, who just wanted to play with her older, more cool cousins. Teddy was willing to play with her, sweet boy, but sometimes even he would go along with Victorie and leave Dominique in the dust. Time after time, she'd run back in the house bawling.

Yeah, I really don't know why I didn't see Teddy and Victorie ending up together earlier.

But she as she grew older, she made other friends and played with her younger cousins. Victorie also matured and eventually let Dominique come to her level, but by then Dominique was fully capable of taking care of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter

My next grandchild came from the womb of my womb: James.

James Sirius Potter is basically the reincarnate of his paternal grandfather and Fred and George.

James is a prankster at heart, a trouble maker, and a true manager of mischief. Oho, how he used to make me laugh – how he still does – with the stuff he'd get into. He was the one to stick his finger in the frosting of a cake when no one was looking. He once gave Percy a bowl of mash potatoes and gravy with a cherry on top and managed to convince him it was an ice cream sundae. All the times he's stuffed toilet paper in my shoes, or switched the bags of the cereal boxes, or even put nail polish on my bar of soap so it wouldn't lather.

Despite of all the mess he makes and causes, I do have admiration for him. Since most of us have grown up living with Fred and George, we know a prank when we see one.

But sometimes I just think for that reason alone he has become more adept at pranking. Especially when he was young, he had difficulty getting the adults – at least I know a guilty face when I see one. He always got his cousins though, but they all learned soon enough. Except poor Al, bless him. He always let James get under his skin too easily. And as James got older, he became more clever and crafty. I would never tell him this, but some of his pranks have gotten really good!

He reminds me so much of when Fred and George were young.

Speaking of which, George encourages James so much with his mischievousness. But I know that's just who my son is, and aiding James reminds him of Fred. As it does me.

Not only is James a credit to his two uncles, but I also think to his namesake. I know that James and Sirius got into bucket loads of trouble at Hogwarts as well.

You know … well, this might be a bit ridiculous, but sometimes I think it might be a bit more than coincidence. Once I saw George and Jamsie sneak into a closet when they thought no one was looking. I noticed that it looked like James had something stuffed up his shirt, and the instinct of motherhood told me to follow. It's true my ears aren't what they used to be, but I swear I heard the words "granddad Potter" and "map."

I have no idea.

I know I mentioned earlier that Victorie more or less led the next generation of Weasleys.

That was sort of true.

I think it depends on how you look at it. I think the grandkids look up to Teddy and Victorie equally in some cases. They're the oldest, smartest, and they've experienced the most; it's natural they receive respect because of those things. But in terms of role modeling, none of the grandkids have really followed in their steps.

You see, as soon as James established himself as the official prankster of the next generation in the Weasley family, Louis and Fred were quick to follow in step. It doesn't help that he is a year their senior, so they would naturally look up to him to set an example. And when their parents were kids, we had two trouble makers. Now we have three.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred Weasley

Now, I know a born prankster when I see one, and Fred certainly is. How could he not, given who his father is and for whom he was named after? He and James are definitely the ring leaders of the pranking trio. But something tells me that Louis would not naturally be a prankster if he were not born into our family.

I think Fred is more of the brains of the operation. Not that James isn't smart, because James is smart. James is more of the witty, quick thinker. It's hard to explain, but it's like James comes up with the ideas, and it is Fred who figures out how to instigate them properly. He reminds me of Fred and George, in that respect. When people first meet Fred, they think he's a goof and a slacker, and he is. But he's also really smart. My boys were like that as well. Fred and George only received three O.W.L.s each, you know. Fred 2.0 did slightly better than that: four O.W.L.s. And I'm pretty sure the fourth was because of Louis' influence.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis Weasley

When James and Fred are not around, Louis mellows out considerably. Louis plays the cello, something which James and Fred tease him for. When the topic comes up, Louis always complains how his mother is forcing him to take lessons. But I know for a fact that's not true. I was sworn to secrecy not to tell a soul when Louis begged Arthur to take him to one of those muggle concert halls to hear an orchestra play. Sweet boy. Even though he'll throw popcorn at the ghoul with James and Fred, Louis loves classical music.

I do think Louis adds a nice balance to James and Fred, though. One time, Fred got the idea to use some of those muggle, oh, what do you call them? Slate boards? Snake boards? I forget what they're called. But basically, it's a piece of wood with small wheels on the bottom, and muggles, heaven knows why, go around on them. So somehow, Fred acquired one of them and decided it would be fun to use it on the roof of the Burrow. Thank Merlin Louis stood up and made Fred stop.

Fred got grounded. In both senses of the word.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly Weasley

The next grandbaby that was born into the world was my dear Molly. Yes, Percy named his first-born after me, his mum.

Yeah, I don't really know why. I never asked for it. And no one named their child after Arthur, so it's a bit strange. Though we did give Bill the middle name of Arthur.

Audrey gave birth to Molly two hours and thirty-one minutes after Fleur gave birth to Louis, so you can imagine the chaos and traffic we caused at St. Mungos. And you would think, wouldn't putting both Fleur and Audrey in the same ward be better?! But no, have them on the opposites of the floor. So there was me and Arthur, of course. Bill with Victorie and Dominique, as well as Fleur's parents and sister. And there was Percy, who fainted at the sight of blood. Somehow he lost his glasses in the process, which added to the chaos. And there was Fred and Angelina, with a four month old Fred. Teddy came with Harry, Ginny, and James, who was fourteen months old at the time, I believe. And then Ron and Hermione. Oh yes, I remember. Hermione was six months pregnant then too. And you thought Hermione was bossy when she wasn't pregnant! Only Charlie wasn't there. Charlie doesn't like St. Mungos, and I don't blame him. When Fleur gave birth to Dominique and Charlie visited, the healers saw all his burns and thought something was wrong with him. It was such a hassle arguing with the healers, since they wanted to admit him to the hospital!

Everyone says Molly is a lot like me, but I don't see it. Of course, we share some resemblance, but really I think we are very different. Ever since she was little, Molly was a bit of a hellbringer. She was sassy, always spoke her mind, raised her voice frequently, and has truly inherited the 'Weasley voice.'

I remember when she was young, Audrey had such a hard time getting Molly to wear clothes. Well, no, I mean, she wore clothes of course, but the articles of clothing she wore didn't coordinate well with each other. Arthur, bless him, somehow found some 'cowman' boots that American muggles wear. When Molly first saw them, she insisted that she have them. She was about five at the time. But of course, the size was too big; the boots fit Arthur! After Percy, Audrey, and Molly left, apparently Molly wailed the entire night for the boots. So what did Arthur do to appease are squalling grandchild? He shrunk the boots he bought for himself and gave them to Molly. Our grandchildren are spoiled rotten, I tell you! But that smile on Molly's face as she held the boots was worth it.

So, anyway. The boots. For a few years, Molly wore those boots with everything! Dresses, skirts, pants, tights, you name it! I remember one time she wore the boots with her pony PJ bottoms and a lace blouse for a Sunday dinner. Percy and Audrey were horrified with themselves. But I don't think even Merlin could have gotten her to wear something else.

To this day, Molly still loves wearing boots. She's moved on from those weird cowman boots to other kinds of boots, thank Merlin.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Weasley

My next grandchild beloved Rose, daughter of Hermione and Ron. Perhaps Molly and I are alike, but the similarities are nothing compared to that of Rose and Hermione. Both have an extreme love of books, learning, and logic. Although, they are not one and the same. I am not sure if Hermione and Ron realize it, but Rose has a hidden side that I am not sure many know about. Yet, and I know this seems paradoxical to say, she is more timid than her mother is. Maybe timid is the wrong word choice there. Hm, let's see. Hermione, not to speak ill of her, can sometimes come across as rather abrasive. And that is one characteristic that Rose does not share with Hermione. Rose is much more open to new ideas and other people's opinions than Hermione is.

And I think might stem from her love of fiction. Yes, fiction. Oh the irony! Hermione's daughter loves fiction and imaginary things! I know this because one time when she and Hugo slept over at the Burrow, I had gone into the spare bedroom (Ron's old bedroom) to clean up a bit. Tucked inside one of her primary school textbooks were pages of writing. The script was written in Rose's handwriting. And guess what it was?! A story! A fictional story Rose was writing herself! It was full of adventure and fantastical things. It was about a girl named Silvia who wandered the globe in search of magical creatures. Except it was not on planet earth. The places in the story were ones that I have never heard of before. I can only assume that Rose and the genius that she is created a whole world of her own to explore within the folds of her incredible mind. And to think I was lucky enough to read some of it.


End file.
